


My Own Tournament of Power

by Lilota



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prince Vegeta - Freeform, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilota/pseuds/Lilota
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, relationship troubles between Goku and Chi-Chi threaten to tear the powerful Ultra Instinct master apart. Goku learns to pick up the pieces and move forward and discover the depths of true intimacy.





	1. The Split

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't truly enjoy Chi-Chi bashing, but the recent episode of DBZ I watched (I'm re-watching the series.) made me realize Chi-Chi had really malicious disdain for Goku after the Saiyan Saga. She didn't even flinch at Goku being injured almost to the point of death. She didn't care that he helped save the world from Vegeta/Nappa. Time for poor Goku to move on.

Chapter 1  
\-------------------  
The Tournament of Power had just ended. The weight of what was at stake was lifted and all of the Universe 7 tournament participants were beyond exhausted, both physically and emotionally. We find our hero, Goku had flown away to a remote location by a lake somewhere east of West City. He landed in a wooded area clearing. Water flowed serenely as fish swam by. He couldn't take it anymore. Goku's body was shaking and he tried so hard to hide his outward appearance of duress. 

He bit his lip to the point of bleeding to stop himself from crying. It had been the most intense 48 minutes of his life. He had the weight of an entire universe on his shoulders. It didn't help that when he saw his wife at the Capsule Corp. gathering; the first thing she did was yell at him. No greeting, no hug, no thank you at all. He was lost and confused. A lone tear shed its way down his cheek followed by an explosion of emotional outburst. Goku howled in agony as he finally started to cry. All of what he did was in vain. While the rest of the universes were celebrating, he just wanted it all to end. 

It was selfish of him to even think those thoughts. Or was it? He dropped to his knees in exhaustion, put his head in his hands, lowered in pure defeat. Goku's cries turned to choked sobs as he pulled his hair and screamed up at the sky. He didn't deserve this. Not even Vegeta treated him as a third-class person anymore. 

Goku's fist hit the ground, instantly stopped crying and shouted, “NO! I'm better than this!!” He stood up slowly, walked over to the lake and splashed his face with water, washing away his anguish. 

He then flew back to Capsule Corp. where the party was roaring even without him. Loud music and casual talking filled the air. He took a deep breath to calm himself when he spotted Chi-Chi casually talking to Gohan and Videl. Vegeta's head turned as he felt Goku's ki pulse with emotion. 

“Chi-Chi, we need to talk.” Chi-Chi turned away from her conversation and growled at him, “Excuse me, Goku, I was talking to Gohan! I'll talk with you later-oh!” Goku grabbed Chi-Chi by the wrist, “No, NOW!” Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she gasped yanking her wrist away as if she had been burned. 

Gohan yelled out, “HEY! Don't you talk that way to her!” Goku closed his eyes, and when they reopened, he casually said, “Son, you don't talk that way to ME!” 

He cleared his throat and said, “Chi-Chi, we need to talk. I obviously have to do it here or Gohan will surely get on me about it. You have done nothing but treat me horribly for YEARS! I feel like I'm not good enough for you. I train to keep you safe. I fight to keep YOU safe. I fought to save this universe and all I get when I get home is YOU yelling at me. I'm DONE making excuses for your behavior. You're ABUSIVE!” Goku's rant caught the eye of all of his friends. 

Chi-Chi blushed in embarrassment and anger, her body shaking when he was done letting her have a piece of his mind. Something clicked in her mind and she looked him straight in the eye. “You know what Goku?” She started calmly and quietly, “You're right.” Tears started to slowly leak from her eyes. “You've done so much and I've become so ungrateful. For that, I apologize.” She walked up to the slowly huffing Goku, put a small and delicate hand on his cheek. “I've been so alone for so long and every time I see you, a part of me becomes selfish, wanting you all to myself and wanting to dictate every aspect of your life.” Tears were pouring in a steady stream down her face and her voice wavered. 

“You're not someone I can tie down and expect to stay. You're like the light of the sun...never captured, a free spirit, wild and burning with raw energy. We've grown apart. When you were dead for 7 years, I angrily called out to you every single night and contempt grew and grew until I felt nothing anymore. We both deserve better.” She removed her hand slowly. 

Goku stood there, positively baffled. He expected more loud screaming but was brought to silence by her confession. 

He reached out to her but stopped his hand when he saw her look down and away from him. “We would be better off parting ways. I can't keep waiting. I don't have many more years of my life to be happy. I know you'll find someone who can hold your light in their life. I do love you Goku. I will always love you but I can't keep fooling myself into thinking we deserve this.” Goku clenched his fist in confusion as she walked toward the door. 

A dark cloud loomed over Goku as he looked down, his body starting to shake. Everybody at the party had their eyes on him but Goku didn't care to see their faces of pity. Horrifying thoughts flew through his head; hurting himself was at the top of the list. 

His fists clenched so hard blood started to drip. His chest felt like it was on fire, like someone had ripped his heart from his chest; He wished Jiren had when he had the chance. He kicked off the ground and flew. He didn't care where. Goku's eyes were blurry with tears, his ki soaring higher and higher until he turned a florescent blue, sparkling like a blazing fire. 

It wasn't long until Goku felt another ki catching up with his own. He knew exactly who it was. It was who he needed it to be. 

Goku slowed down to land in a field of wheat. The other shorter figure stopped a few feet away from Goku. “I saw what happened with your mate, but don't worry, you won't get any pity from me.” said the gruff, gravelly voice. 

Goku let his guard down and sniffled a little. “I- I don't know what to do...” Goku squeaked out to the man who was his rival. “Tch, Kakarot, come live with us in Capsule Corp until you get on your feet. You've lived so long without her; you ignored her; you left her. Did you think this wasn't going to happen? You're daft if you thought she was always going to be there for you.” Vegeta was never one to give tough love so Goku was thrown off. He blinked in confusion at Vegeta and let out a weak huff of approval. 

“I just can't go back for a while. I need some time away.” Goku fidgeted, “Will you stay with me; maybe we can spar a little?” Goku pepped up at his own idea. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, “I have an idea Kakarot.” Vegeta stopped, rolled his eyes and waited for Kakarot to take his bait. Goku smiled a little, “What's your idea?” Vegeta looked him dead in the eyes then smirked quickly 

“Gotta catch me first!” 

He then took off as fast as his ki would allow him to. Goku fell backward in surprise. Goku watched as Vegeta took off, smiled widely himself and took off after him just as quickly. Vegeta flew up, down, in loops, under water, through towns as low as he could go then flew high up into the clouds. Goku was amazed at just how fast the smaller Saiyan was.


	2. Oodles of Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta leads Goku on a wild chase to a special location he purposely picked out.

Goku watched Vegeta take off at an unimaginable speed, to an ordinary human, but to Goku, it was just fast enough so Goku was able to catch him. As he took off into the sky, a smile plastered widely on his face. The wind in his air giving new life to his broken spirit.

So many new thoughts were flying through his head as he dipped in different directions trying to follow Vegeta. It was a good distraction from everything bad he was feeling. Both Goku and Vegeta knew how the other functioned and so far Vegeta's plan was working.

Goku knew to follow him exactly to the tee. Swerving through forests and random villages, his heart was pounding loudly as he caused a ruckus among the bustling village life. “Sorry!” He shouted to the confused villagers as he kept up his brutally fast pace in order to see what Vegeta had planned.

Goku became excited when he saw the dark blur zooming through the sky in better detail. He powered up the slightest amount more, knowing his target was closer to him now. He let a small burst of Kaio-ken loose giving him a better advantage.

He flew faster and faster until he tackled Vegeta mid-flight. “What the- shit.” Vegeta's eyes got big as he stopped flying and started flailing madly. “KAKAROT! GET OFF ME!!” Goku laughed loudly, clinging to Vegeta's neck. Goku took a deep breath into Vegeta's hair then screamed out, “WOOOOO I GOT YOU!”

Goku dragged Vegeta down to the ground slowly, trying his best to keep out of Vegeta's reach. They landed in a heavily wooded area after flying into leaves and branches on the way down.

“Kami, Kakarot. What the hell was that!” Vegeta sounded irritated, but he smirked slightly at Goku's enthusiasm. Goku slowly released his death grip on Vegeta's neck. Vegeta grabbed one of his hands and flipped Goku off of him and onto his back. “OW! Vegeta!!” Goku whined and sat up rubbing his sore muscles. “Heh, that's what you get...idiot.”

Goku stood up brushing the leaves out of his hair and clothes. “Kakarot?” Goku stopped brushing himself and looked toward Vegeta's pointed finger. His mouth gaped and his eyes big and bright as he took in his surroundings. Had Vegeta planned this all along?

They were on the edge of a forest near a small village. The village was booming with life. Wonderful scents wafted in the air; fresh bread, vegetables and fruits excited Goku the most. He left Bulma's party at Capsule Corp. before he could chow down on the huge buffet she provided for the tournament's celebration. His stomach started to growl loudly at the thought of the feast he was missing.

“Tch, knew you'd be hungry Kakarot, so I brought you to this village. I let you catch up to me but didn't expect you to full on tackle me.” Vegeta smirked and continued, “I brought you to a little village I discovered a few years back when I was out training. They have a noodle shop here and it has the best fish and fresh home made noodles. Don't expect me to do stuff like this all the time, but I know losing your mate has you in a bad place.”  
Vegeta started to stumble on his words. “I-I just need you in a good place for when you-” he paused, knowing he sounded soft and weak. He tensed up and looked away. “When I decide to defeat you once and for all!”

Goku chuckled slightly to himself at the last part. He knew Vegeta was strong, but couldn't take him seriously when he was stumbling all over himself.

Vegeta growled, “WHAT?! You think I can't beat you Kakarot?! Just because you achieved a new level of power, don't think I can't beat you anymore! Hmph!” He looked away from Goku, crossed his arms, furrowing his brows tighter than usual.

“Well-” Goku put his arm behind his head and started to chuckle nervously, “Nah Vegeta. I don't think I could...especially right now. Can we eat, please? I'm STARVING!”

Vegeta looked back at Goku and teased, “Hm. I don't know if I want to feed you right now. Bulma gave me this shiny card with a lot of money on it to buy whatever I need and I don't know if I NEED you to eat all that delicious food.”

Goku ran up to Vegeta and grabbed his arm pleading, “Aw Come on 'Geta. You wouldn't kick a Saiyan when he's down would'ya?” Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, “Well, actually-” Goku rolled his eyes, “Dumb question...yeah I know. Can we eat now please. I promise I won't go easy on you in the next spar. PLEASE?!”

Vegeta started walking, Goku still attached to his arm, “Fine. Let's go you baka.”

Goku was practically drooling as they walked through the village. The childish look on his face kept Vegeta's attention as his arm was tugged in different directions. Vegeta's eyebrows relaxed and almost felt a smile come across his face.

Vegeta didn't know exactly what he was feeling but knew that there was a renewed peace of mind knowing the Earth was in no imminent danger, he was alive and happy, and Frieza was technically on the side of light. Frieza was a weird topic with him since Frieza ruled and tormented his entire existence as a child through his entire adult life. To find out that Frieza may have been manipulated by Lord Beerus to destroy his Saiyan race seemed oddly comforting.

Vegeta knew he couldn't relax around Goku or else he would have lost his own personal Tournament of Power. He now trusted Goku and knew he found a true friend in him which scared him and he didn't know why.

Vegeta tensed back up and yanked at Goku's arm sharply in the direction of the noodle shop. When they walked in a little old lady with thick glasses and a kind smile greeted them, “Oh, Prince Vegeta, how wonderful it is to see you again. It's been a long time!” Vegeta blushed when Goku giggled at the greeting. He smacked Goku sharply and quickly bowed to the lady.

“It is an honor to be able to greet you again Madam Masami. My guest, Kakarot and I would like your finest food. Please keep it coming. We have a strong appetite.” She raised her eyebrows, “Does he have an appetite like you?” Vegeta rolled his eyes and politely responded, “No Madam, his appetite is much larger.” Her eyes went wide. “Don't fret, I have plenty of money. You will be greatly compensated.” She showed them a large table and they say across form each other. “Wow, Vegeta, I never knew you could make friends like this lady. You seem to be grumpy all the time...so what's that story?” Goku asked blatantly.

“I was training by myself in the forest about two years before the androids came and carelessly injured myself. Madam Masami found me in the woods when she went to the stream nearby and nursed me back to health. She fed me the most delicious food made locally here in town. Since I was with Bulma, she gave me a credit card to buy what I liked. I came back to her noodle shop all the time. It's weird, but I think she cares for me.” Vegeta explained to Goku. He smiled at Vegeta. He never knew the Prince to be so kind and polite.

The food piled on and on and Madam Masami watched Vegeta with great curiosity. She walked up to Vegeta and asked quietly in his ear, “Prince Vegeta, this Kakarot, is he the, pardon my language, idiot clown you kept talking about each time you cam in here? You talked about him with such disdain.” Vegeta smirked and replied,

“Yes, this is THE Kakarot. He is my friend now.”

Little did Vegeta know, Goku heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Goku do with this new found knowledge? Find out in the chapters to come!  
> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Lilota


	3. My Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta's past and present help him determine what he wants for the future. What does he want though?

_When Vegeta was a young boy, he was never able to make friends due to his extreme narcissism. No, not the narcissism that just blatantly means that you are an asshole (seems to be everyone's standard definition of this mental illness *sigh*) but the debilitating illness that means that the person who has it has delusions of grandeur, unstable image of self, and cannot stand the flaws of others (meaning, the moment they find a flaw about someone, they see them as a lower person than themselves).  
  
When he was handed over to Frieza as a boy, it was the last time he saw his father in a positive light. It caused issues of trust; he was not supposed to be betrayed by his own flesh and blood, but since he was, trust never came easily to the young prince. His fellow warriors on Frieza's kill squads were hardly friends. Though many tried to befriend the prince, he knew they were madly loyal to Frieza. They would perform any task he asked, even betraying and murdering Vegeta if they were told. He couldn't depend on anyone for help or confide in them due to their subservient nature.  
  
He killed Nappa because he couldn't tolerate his flaws and had him on such a weak scale of existence the only logical course of action was to destroy him. On Namek, Cui, Zarbon and Dodoria used to be his comrades but he was forced to kill them for being weak minded; following Frieza after all he had done. Vegeta uplifted his own image above his comrades because he made the decision to not be a pawn anymore. He would never be controlled ever again...until Babidi took control of his mind and turned him back into the evil killing machine he felt he had to be.  
  
The narcissism inside him fueled his pride. He had to become stronger than Kakarot, a third class warrior, no matter the cost; even his dignity. When he sacrificed himself, he became of sound mind knowing this was not what he wanted for his life, for his child. He let his disease win him over. Guilt and sadness washed over him. He knew he needed to change but death ravaged him in his final selfless act.  
  
The hardest thing he had ever done was admit Kakarot was better than him in every way, on the Kai's planet. He knew it to be true though.  
  
After Buu, he started to integrate Kakarot inside of who he was. He was always envious of him and it incidentally caused himself to strive to become more like his nemesis. Strength, sure...but mainly with who he was as a person. Kakarot never scaled anyone to be better or below himself. He had pure genuine feelings toward others. Vegeta struggled with it but kept trying harder and harder each day.  
  
It wasn't until the Tournament of Power that he had started to truly trust the younger Saiyan. He finally was able to put his guard down fully with him. There was no fear of death anymore. He had thrown his Saiyan pride and decades of narcissistic jealousy aside and fully supported Kakarot. He knew no matter what he did, he always had the support of Kakarot. He was always going to be there for him and vice versa. _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The piles of empty dishes on table and big fat Saiyan bellies indicated the end of the meal. Goku was picking his teeth with a toothpick and Vegeta was happily leaning back in his chair. “Damn, Vegeta what an awesome restaurant. The food was AMAZING!” Goku loudly yelled to Vegeta. Vegeta chuckled and raised his hand to Madam Masami to call for the check.  
  
At least 10 busboys came by the table to clean up due to the sheer volume of dishes left behind. When she came by, Madam Masaki called out to them both, “I hope you boys had a pleasant meal. We love having you here and hope to see you and your 'friend' again!” She bowed to both of them. Goku stood up, turned to her and bowed respectfully. “Of course! The food was delicious. Thank you so much!” Vegeta grabbed the check and without looking at it, pulled out the card and tossed both her way.  
  
“Madam Masami, it was a pleasure to see you and we both hope to see you soon.” Vegeta bowed to her. Madam Masami bowed her head and winked looking at both him and his “friend”. Vegeta slightly blushed at the implication. She rang them up and they were on their way.  
  
Vegeta pulled Goku by the arm to the door, his sluggishness starting to bother him when he walked too slow because of his full stomach. “Let's go, Kakarot. Also, let's walk for a little bit. Might cheer you up.”  
Goku frowned remembering why he was there in the first place. He bowed his head as he was being towed by Vegeta. An uneasy feeling in his stomach caused him to stop. The abrupt halt made Vegeta yank at his arm. “Hm. Kakarot, I said let's go.” He looked up at the taller warrior and his eyes went wide at his facial expression. Goku was on the verge of tears again. His face was turning red and his eyebrows were lifted in sorrow. Vegeta heard a small sniffle. “Kakarot...”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_There were a lot of times before he and Bulma got together he would see the same face Kakarot had, on the smaller blue haired woman. Yamcha always had a habit of breaking the woman's heart and her mother, Panchy, would always hug her tightly before she even began to cry. Bulma still ended up crying but for some reason these hugs comforted her a lot faster than when he found her crying alone at her work desk. Vegeta had never been good at being empathetic but knew this helped the other person recover from their emotional trauma._  
  
He wouldn't tell anyone but one time when Trunks sustained a particularly nasty injury, Vegeta held him close to his chest and whispered soothing things while patting his back. It was completely out of character for him but he heard that is what a father was supposed to do when a child is injured and he thought he'd take the idea out for a spin. It took Vegeta by surprise how much better he felt by helping his son feel even slightly better. He hadn't done it since that injury though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was nobody around and they were at the edge of town closest to the forest. Vegeta didn't know what came over him but he quickly hugged Goku. He knew nobody else was around to comfort him and his instincts were kicking in. Maybe he had grown soft over the years but he knew he had to do this. Pride be damned.  
  
Goku gasped as he felt the smaller body press against his. Vegeta wrapped his arms as far as he could around Goku's thick barreled back. Goku just stood there, arms at his side, terribly confused. Vegeta whispered, “Kakarot, it'll be ok.” The moment those words exited his mouth, Goku's tears came out full force and he started sobbing. Vegeta's intense display of simple emotion was more than Goku could handle. He let out all his frustrations into the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. Goku's arms tightened and buried his head in Vegeta's neck as he continued crying dramatically. Vegeta patted his back, slightly stiffening his arms as he felt Goku's warm breath and tears tickling his neck. A small blush spread to his ears and he knew he needed to end this.  
  
Vegeta pushed Goku away from his body abruptly but gently. Goku sniffled, “Vegeta, what was that? You hugged me. But I-I- Vegeta...I'm confused.” Vegeta responded, “I had seen this method work for Bulma when she was upset and heartbroken. I just cured it a lot faster so you weren't blubbering and whining about that harpy woman all day. Don't expect any more of that from me. Walk with me now.” Vegeta started walking away with a stern look on his face and Goku straightened up and followed him slowly back into the forest.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up a lot of information on some of the Frieza and Vegeta history but sadly, there weren't too many truly evil interactions and no true evidence of Frieza's "abuse" that is recollected except from other works of fanfiction I have read. 
> 
> Goku will soon discover more about Vegeta as he takes a stroll in the woods. No M rated for next chapter but it shall come....one of these days. 
> 
> Did you like it! Let me know!! :)
> 
> Lilota


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta Return to Capsule Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to continue this story. I had no clue how to continue but then was FINALLY struck with a little inspiration! Thank you for being so patient!

Vegeta knew it was going to get dark soon. The sun started glowing orange and it shone through the trees making beautiful shadows full of brightness and life. He stopped and it caused Goku to stop abruptly. Vegeta turned around and faced Goku, a streak of light shining across his softer facial features. 

Goku was entranced by the older Saiyan. He had a new glow to him; it seemed all of his anger and frustrations melted away. “Kakarot, I've been thinking a lot about life.” He started softly, eyes darting off to the side then into Goku's eyes. “The Tournament of Power really made me think about the important things in my life and what I truly wanted and what I would have missed out on if Earth had been destroyed. If you had-” His eyebrows uncharacteristically unfurrowed. “I can't imagine what it would have been like to just simply be erased. Not being remembered and all of the suffering I have endured to have been for naught.” 

Goku's eyes looked sadly at Vegeta. He was about to speak but Vegeta put his hand up. “I'm not done Kakarot.” Goku closed his mouth and listened more intently to the distraught prince. “I saw you working together with my nemesis, the bane of my existence and for once, I felt peace. Not because he had been good, but because you were able to trust someone who had wronged us both in life. It made me rethink my perceptions of you. Perceptions of the entire state of being alive. You love and trust people with your entire being and I am- was, never able to do that. I pushed everyone away from me, not able to become close to anyone, the way you do with the ones you love, your friends, and even your enemies. No, but of course, you don't have enemies.” 

Goku smiled lightly at the prince. Goku could feel Vegeta's ki glow warmer. Goku stopped Vegeta's rambling. “'Geta, you put your trust in me. We all almost ceased to exist. Trust me, I know what you're feeling. Regret at a life that could've been wasted.” He stepped closer to the smaller Saiyan. “Regret that your true feelings could've never been revealed. What are you feeling right now? Tell me.” Vegeta's eyes went wide as Goku kept stepping closer. 

Vegeta started to shake. He whispered, “You really want to break me down right now? I'm- I'm scared.” Goku stopped walking toward him and cocked his eyebrow. “You? Scared? Why?” Goku looked genuinely confused. 

“I couldn't defend my family, my new world I've been calling home; I was pathetic. What is a Saiyan Prince who can't protect his people? What if someone even more powerful takes everything away in a heartbeat? I have been thinking about Universe 6's Saiyans. It didn't matter how hard they trained, they were disintegrated into nothing. I couldn't protect them just like I couldn't protect Planet Vegeta's demise...or Earth's demise. I watched the creature who destroyed my planet, save my new home, when I couldn't...couldn't- c-c-couldn-n-n't.” Vegeta gasped loudly as if he couldn't catch his breath. He clenched at his chest like it was on fire. 

Vegeta tumbled to his knees, his head bowed to the ground, breaths coming out fast and choked. Goku's face fell and followed him to the ground to gather up the broken prince in his arms. “Vegeta, hey, come on. Are you ok? What's going on?” Goku was in full panic mode trying to soothe the distressed Saiyan. He pulled Vegeta onto his lap and cradled him tightly, warming his ki to give Vegeta comfort. Small circles traced through his thin spandex by big warm fingers. Vegeta burrowed his head into the large chest. Vegeta caught his breath and whispered, “Kakarot, I don't want to disappear.” The tremble in his voice made Goku tense up and hold the smaller man tighter to him. 

“Vegeta, I will never let you disappear. Ever. I didn't know what it would do to you to work with him. I had no other options and didn't think of the consequences.” Vegeta interrupted, “No, Kakarot, you did what had to be done. I just wish I could've done more.” He sighed, his body trembling with grief. 

“You put your trust in me and gave me the last ounce of power I needed to continue. I saw you fall. I felt your power. I heard you call out to me. It meant the world to me. I finally got all I ever wanted from you, your trust, your friendship.” A smile graced the taller Saiyan's face and his embrace tightened, nuzzling Vegeta's hair and taking in its rich earthy scent. “Hey, let's go home, Vegeta. We'll sort this out in the morning.” Vegeta unburrowed his head from the warm heat, looked into Goku's eyes and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they flew away, Vegeta felt defeated. Goku killed Frieza twice when he couldn't do it then worked with him. The look of pure trust on his face as they worked side by side baffled and confused him to no end. Not many people would put their differences aside and work with their enemy let alone befriend them. He thought back solemnly on how he used to be Goku's enemy but as he lay utterly defeated on Planet Namek, he thought of a pair of dark ebony eyes and goofy grin. What a glorious creature the man flying next to him had become since then. Pure, untarnished and now a master of Ultra Instinct. It was too much for Vegeta to handle emotionally. He had always though he wanted to surpass Goku in strength but now that the Tournament of Power was over his perspective had drastically changed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightfall had taken over West City and the stars had come out. He knew it was cheesy, but as he looked ahead of him, Vegeta could only think of Goku as a shooting star, a rare phenomenon he was willing to make a wish on. Capsule Corp was coming up fast. Vegeta sped up ahead of Goku and led him to his personal balcony. It was littered with exotic plants, a waterfall fountain and a large plush basket chair. In front of the waterfall, a blue plush meditation pillow with incense nearby. 

Vegeta landed first and took a seat on the basket chair and patted a seat next to him for Goku to sit by him. A small blush graced Goku's face because the entire situation was downright romantic. The view from the balcony with the lights down below, stars out and gorgeous plant life was surreal. Bulma only bought the best and had the best gardeners to keep the plants healthy and vibrant. 

They both looked out in the distance toward the city view not knowing what to say or where to go from there. Vegeta knew he had to suck up his pride and actually talk about how he felt. He took a deep breath and started, “Kakarot, thank you for helping me through that. I know my pride had always been in the way when it comes to fighting and...you in particular, but recent events are giving me a change of heart. I can't keep living like nothing means anything to me. Bulma has always been there for me but something is missing. I just...” Vegeta looked away from the man next to him. 

Goku grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed his cheek against the smaller Saiyan's cheek, nuzzling him. Vegeta took a sharp breath in and slightly pushed into the touch, eyes closing contentedly. He reached over to touch the hand on his shoulder and ended up grabbing it, pulling out of the chair suddenly and dragged the baffled younger Saiyan behind him. 

They entered what looked like a bedroom fit for a king. A large bed with blue satin sheets and almost goth-like decorations adorned the bedroom as well as some light gym equipment and a small sitting area in the corner. The symbol of Planet Vegeta carved out of metal hung above the bed. It was a quaint room. 

Goku blushed when he saw Vegeta was leading him to the bed. Vegeta saw his cheeks tinge pink and smirked, “No, idiot, I'm not going to violate you. You're in a vulnerable state and we still need to talk about the future of possible...things. Let's go to bed. It's big enough for both of us, just make sure you stay on your side.” Truth be told, Vegeta couldn't handle the intimacy of what Goku was implying with his nuzzling. Vegeta pulled out his cell phone from the top drawer of his night stand and texted Bulma, 'Made it home with the clown safely. We'll talk in the morning.' 

Goku sat on the bed and started to take his shoes and orange gi off. He was feeling self conscious and nervous but he knew this was where he wanted to be. The bed bounced slightly as Vegeta started to lay down in a long night shirt and boxers, pulling the covers back. He glanced in Goku's direction feeling and saw the taller Saiyan tense up his shoulders and release a shaky breath. At that, Vegeta took a mental note to regulate his breathing. He had no reason to be nervous but every bone in his body wanted to flee from this situation. If he raised his ki to relax himself, he was certain Goku would notice and the last thing he wanted was to have to answer any questions. 

They both tucked into bed carefully, minding each other's space. Goku whispered, “ Vegeta, thank you for letting me stay the night. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable with the nuzz-” Vegeta grunted and cut him off, “Stop. I didn't hate it and you're welcome to stay. We'll figure this out in the morning,” 

Goku cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. “So does that mean I can do it again?” 

Vegeta snapped his head in Goku's direction and scowled, “What- no!” 

Goku's head drooped in anguish, “Aw come on 'Geta. I'm feeling a little anxious. Help me calm down please. Just for a while, please please please!” he pleaded pathetically. 

Looking back, Vegeta knew this was the moment their relationship status changed to complicated. He was a married man who was seriously contemplating “spooning” with his rival. He barely did it with his wife. His conscious mind fought back and forth, weighing the pros and cons. Goku really did look pathetic and it was his one chance to find a more helpful role in his universe since the Tournament of Power. Since he fell from that arena, he gave up his role as a prideful asshole and knew many more new changes would be coming soon. He wanted to be more like the pathetic clown next to him and start living his life to the fullest. 

“Fine, whatever. Come here you big idiot.” Vegeta sighed out exasperatedly. Goku, as excited as he was, cautiously scooted toward the smaller Saiyan. A hesitant large hand curled around to Vegeta's chest and bulky chest met lean and muscled back. Though Vegeta tensed when he felt Goku's body click to him, it felt right, almost like two perfect puzzle pieces. He tensed up more and could almost hear his heartbeat heavily and rapidly when he felt Goku nuzzle his face into the back of his neck. A small gasp escaped from the smaller Saiyan. Vegeta bowed his neck forward so he could feel more. 

“Vegeta, your heart is beating fast, are you ok?” Vegeta's breathing was labored and only one thing could sate his aching curiosity. What Vegeta did next even had himself baffled and confused as to why he did it in the first place. 

Vegeta disconnected himself from the large man, turned around in his embrace and kissed him chastely on the lips. All was right with the world and he felt strong and suddenly at peace with himself. The kiss ended as soon as it began leaving Goku with a shocked expression on his face. Vegeta leaned forward again, eyes half lidded and kissed him again, fully turning toward Goku. The smaller Saiyan tangled a hand into thick wild hair pulling their faces closer. 

Before the kiss could intensify to a full-blown make out session, Vegeta pulled back unwillingly knowing they needed their rest. “Kak- Kakarot” he whispered out gravelly “I hate to cut this short but we should go to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow.” Vegeta smiled a genuine smile and Goku nodded. This was a lot for both of them to take in for one night. 

On one hand, Vegeta was starting to open up more, but it was extremely out of character for him. Goku once overheard Bulma talk about Vegeta having Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder with his nightmares of Frieza and wondered if maybe the change in Vegeta had to do with the trauma suffered in the Tournament of Power also. They didn't exactly have an easy lifestyle and it came with a lot of emotional as well as physical battle scars. 

Goku allowed Vegeta to bury his head in his chest and intertwine their legs while Goku draped a heavy arm around his waist. He always thought Goku was a disgrace to the Saiyan race and a waste of his time but the more he thought about it, the more he came to respect the man he called a clown. Vegeta inhaled a deep breath to take in the wild scent of the larger man and closed his eyes to sleep the most comfortable sleep he ever had. He felt safe in the arms of the Universe's strongest man. 

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? Lat me know! Ta ta for now....hopefully not too long for my next chapter. It will be a little more time before I update my story "Kiss". Sorry to the people who enjoyed that one as well. 
> 
> Comments are awesome. just saying :P


	5. Good Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning from differing perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Bulma paced around her room in the late hours of the night. She received Vegeta's text and wasn't sure what to make of it. When he flew off after the taller Saiyan, she hesitated to call out for him to come back. She laughed to herself knowing their relationship was in a delicate state after Bulla was born. She was even amazed Vegeta agreed to have another child considering his long absence training on Beerus's world, almost losing his life at the hands of Frieza, and the whole Goku Black debacle. During that time, Bulma spent a lot of time with Chi Chi, a woman who was lonelier than she. They went shopping, went on a week long cruise, took the boys to an amusement park and basically lived their lives as if they never had husbands.  
  
After the Tournament of Power she noticed Vegeta acting almost shy toward her; his head was bowed in, what looked like, shame as she came up and hugged him as hard as she could. He seemed to flinch and was confused, a gasp falling from his mouth. He never returned the hug and it made her worry even more after Vegeta darted off after Goku. Was there something he was hiding? Bulma huffed in defeat and decided to check on the two warriors.  
  
She flicked the light on in the hallway outside of Vegeta's door then slowly turned the door knob and pushed it open slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Loud snoring let her know Goku was in the room with him but where was he? The pull out sofa was still made up and the extra mat was rolled up nearby so the only other option was...his bed.  
  
Dread filled her mind as she looked over to the bed and saw the cuddle pile of full blooded Saiyans. Her blush spread quickly from her ears throughout her entire body, breath caught in her throat, heart pounded wildly. It was quite the sight to behold. Two of the universe's strongest men looked so serene; Goku normally looked serene while he slept, but the look on Vegeta's face made her heart drop. He looked the happiest she had ever seen him with his hand tangled in Goku's hair and leg draped over the taller man's body. Slowly she backed out of the door way and closed the door behind her. Bulma's leaned back against the nearest wall and put her hand on her temples, trying to rub the image out of her mind.  
  
**What did I just see? Is my mind playing tricks on me? Vegeta never made that kind of face when he was laying with me. Is Goku the difference, or was it the Tournament of Power that caused this change in him? Shit. How do I confront him? Do I even confront him or will he come to me on his own? Goku, my best friend...and my husband...his rival... WHAT? OK Bulma, get a hold of yourself. I need to formulate a plan to make this conversation as civil as possible. Do I want to be mad at either one of them? They have so much in common and Vegeta has had a faraway look in his eyes ever since I asked him to help me with my pregnancy with Bulla. He DID stay until I delivered and is such a doting father to her. Ok, I'll just have to talk to them in the morning after a large breakfast. I'll treat them out to their favorite restaurant then they'll have to stay and talk to me.**  
  
Bulma nodded sharply, turned off the hall light and headed back to her room. She quickly put on her pajamas, crawled into bed, and turned off her lamp, grabbing the nearest pillow and held it tight against her chest. Thoughts swarmed the blue-haired woman's mind seeing the two men holding each other in such a loving embrace. What had happened in five hours' time was a mystery she needed to solve or else she was going to go completely insane. Thoughts drifted into small dreams, nightmares, and long periods of time awake, staring at the ceiling. It was going to be a crazy, long night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sharp knee to his thigh woke the smaller Saiyan ungracefully. His back slightly sore from cuddling made his eye brows furrow sharply as he tried to shift away from the heavy man next to him but his limbs felt like they were being crushed. Vegeta used a decent amount of energy to lift the offending appendages and slowly stretched to regain some of the limberness in his own body. Goku frowned in his sleep and rolled over to his other side. A large yawn rolled out of the small Prince as he looked down and noted it was 5:30am. He grimaced at the clock and padded to the bathroom.  
  
Vegeta washed his face and pulled out a training spandex suit from the dresser and a towel from the bathroom and started his morning walk to the Gravity Room for his routine morning training before breakfast.  
  
A blush reached his cheeks as he thought of the larger Saiyan still asleep in his bed. It felt really nice to sleep next to someone again but confusion came to his mind when he thought of the circumstances of their sleeping position. Goku had a way to pull at his heartstrings that made him hate his new found weakness. He also hated to admit that Goku wasn't a weakness to him but a newly found strength within himself that he wanted to explore more thoroughly.  
  
As he started up the Gravity Room and set the bots to an easy cardio mode, his thoughts started to drift to Bulma. With the kiss he gave Goku, he felt he betrayed her completely. When he got back up to face Jiren in the Tournament of Power with his last ounces of energy, he fought hard for her. She gave him a home, her love, a family, and anything his heart had ever desired in all of the universe but somehow, it wasn't enough.  
  
He gave his all to save her but in he end, it was Goku he needed.  
  
Goku was the person he wanted to be, and soon realized Goku was the person he wanted to be with. Goku cared for him and let him get away when Krillin wanted to kill him with Yajirobe's sword. He fought side by side with him in the toughest battles. When Goku died, he completely fell apart and secretly mourned for his companion, shutting himself off from the world, especially Bulma. He never had a need to confront those feelings until this very moment as he was training and the man of his affections was in his room probably snoring loudly and hogging the covers.  
  
Vegeta swayed mindlessly away from the bots dodging their attacks but not in the mood to fire back at them. Simultaneously he felt a weight lift from his shoulders and a new weight slam down even harder. He knew he could probably play dumb for a while if she had any weird suspicions but knew she deserved to know the truth. Bulma had been trying, for years, to get him to show any positive emotions toward her and to know that she may not have been enough could truly crush her. A man who used to be his sworn enemy got him to show his true emotions and break down a decent chunk of his emotional walls. Vegeta sighed to himself and swerved over to the control panel to turn off the bots. He was suddenly not in the mood to train anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku stirred slowly in the large bed feeling the sheets and his eyes popped open to take in his surroundings when the silky texture of the sheets seemed very unfamiliar. His breath quickened but then realized he was in Vegeta's bed...but it dawned on him Vegeta was nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes and felt out Vegeta's ki which was nearby. He nodded to himself and fell back onto the pillow below him. When he turned his head to take in Vegeta's scent deeply, his eyes rolled back into his head at the sweet musk that graced his senses.  
  
Goku had no clue what was possessing him. He just broke off his relationship with Chi Chi and already he was finding himself completely smitten with the smaller Prince. He could still feel the phantom kiss on his lips from where Vegeta planted one on him; they tingled at the memory. A lot had changed in the past 24 hours and Goku couldn't wait to have the long awaited conversation he was going to have with Vegeta. It took 18 years to gain Vegeta's trust and now that he had it, he was excited about the newest chapter in his life.  
  
Goku's stomach growled loudly but he was entranced by Vegeta's scent; it was completely intoxicating his senses and causing a heat to grow in his groin. At that moment, he felt Vegeta's ki spike gently and move rapidly then calm down suddenly. He knew it was then he had to get up and see what the Prince was up to. Goku rolled onto his side and pushed himself, against his will, out of the bed. He quickly redressed himself and left the room in search of Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first person Goku saw was Bulma in the hallway, on his way to find Vegeta. Bulma gasped at the sight of her long time friend strolling through her halls this early in the morning.  
  
“Hey Bulma.” He said sheepishly rolling his shoulders. “Have you seen Vegeta this morning?”  
  
Bulma was taken aback at the question he asked because of the sight she witnessed and the way he nonchalantly asked it. She stumbled over her words, “Wha- Wai-Wait, you haven't seen him yet?” Goku cocked his head to the side, “No, I haven't. I woke up and he wasn't anywhere to be seen and felt he was down stairs.”  
Bulma recaptured her grip on the English language, nodded her head and replied, “Right. If you see him before I do, tell him we are going out to breakfast at 8.”  
Goku's eyes lit up and rubbed his tummy, “Aw freaking sweet! I'm so hungry. Thanks Bulma. I'll let him know. See ya then.”  
  
Goku walked away from Bulma and continued his search for the smaller Saiyan male. His energy was getting closer. He found himself walking toward the indoor garden which was a weird place for Vegeta to travel to because he always complained about the captivity of the animals in an indoor environment and that if they couldn't survive in the wild, they weren't worth keeping alive...or something along those lines.  
  
Vegeta sat on a small hill next to the man-made waterfall with his eyes closed. He looked calm and peaceful but his energy said otherwise; he was experiencing some kind of emotional turmoil. Goku called out calmly to him, “ Vegeta, hey there you are.”  
  
Vegeta growled out in minor irritation at the interruption and shushed the loud Saiyan. Even when he was trying to be quiet, Goku ended up being noisy. “Kakarot, hush your face and come here.”  
  
Goku walked up to Vegeta cautiously and sat down next to him. Vegeta's anger dissipated as the relaxing aura of the taller Saiyan approached. Vegeta took in the positive aura and melded it with his own, heart skipping a beat as the ki was slightly overwhelming to take in. Goku whispered, “Bulma said she was going to take us to breakfast this morning at 8am and to tell you.” Vegeta tensed up at the name of his wife.  
  
“So, did she mention anything else?” Vegeta cautiously asked, fearful of his answer. “Nah, but she did seem to be surprised to see me even though you texted her that I was staying over.” Goku said casually.  
  
Vegeta seemed to be contemplating Goku's words and was startled when Goku leaned in to nuzzle his cheek. Vegeta paused, then nuzzled his face back into Goku's making a small mewling sound to come from the larger Saiyan. A small chirping noise from a nearby bird nudged Vegeta out of his trance and pushed Goku away gently. “We can't yet. Kakarot, we need to talk to Bulma about....this. I'm willing to do-” He motioned between them , ”-...'this' if we can get her on board with the concept. It took me 18 years to come to terms with even starting to trust you, let alone starting a possible relationship while we are both legally married. It wouldn't be fair to Bulma to begin something new like this without her...blessing. I'm not expecting it. She can be pretty feisty and over protective when it comes to her family. She is treating us to food. She doesn't do that unless she wants something.” Vegeta sighed. “Are you willing to be on board with this. I don't take commitment lightly. If you want this, you have to be willing to fully commit to me because I am breaking something that is truly meaningful to me to be with someone who is slightly more meaningful to me.”  
  
Goku looked at him with a blank expression taking in all that the Prince was saying. He was starting to see this situation in the same light as the Tournament of Power. This was a no holds barred situation where the winner got everything he ever wanted but the price was heavy.  
  
“I need you. I will do whatever it takes to have you. We are in this together. I promise.” Goku grinned widely and pulled his arms around Vegeta possessively.  
  
Vegeta allowed himself to be enveloped in Goku's large warmth for a hug before shrugging him off and standing up. Vegeta offered his hand to the orange-clad warrior. “Let's go eat, Kakarot”.  
  
Goku took his hand and let Vegeta lead him outside toward the car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. I wonder how this crazy conversation will go. Will Bulma be on board or turn into a complete raging lunatic? Find out next time!
> 
> Please leave feedback. It helps my muse focus if it's fed. :)


	6. Blessings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with a trio of chaos! Or is it really chaos?

The air in the hover car seemed so thick it could be cut with a knife. Vegeta's eyes wouldn't stop twitching at how uncomfortable he was. The man beside him in the front seat was nervously tapping his toes making Vegeta want to rage out and fly as far away from there as he could. He slapped down at Goku's leg startling him. “Ow, what was that for?!” Goku slapped Vegeta's leg back making Vegeta growl lightly at him. There was no threat behind the growl, but he knew there could be if he kept pushing the smaller Saiyan's buttons. Goku sighed and looked out the window. It was on the verge of rain and the sky looked gloomy and bluish gray which unsettled his stomach. He wasn't very fond of storms; they made him anxious gave his stomach a serious case of the squirmies. He looked back at Vegeta and he seemed deep in though, practically staring a hole in the front door. 

  
Vegeta was extremely on edge to any response from her. If he knew Bulma correctly, if she came into the car with a smile on her face and looked overly excited to be there, Vegeta knew it meant he fucked up.  
  
The door finally opened and Bulma peeked out then back in the house; it looked like she was yelling something to someone in the house. She looked utterly exhausted as she walked up to the car and climbed into the driver's seat.   
  
“Good morning, are you both buckled up?” Bulma casually said with almost no hint of malcontent emotion. They both nodded to her. Before she buckled, she turned to Goku and Vegeta, stared Vegeta in the eyes and said, “M'kay boys, here's the deal: I saw you two last night.” Vegeta's eyes widened in shock at her bluntness. He was hoping for a buildup, anger, sickening sweetness...not the blunt admission he received. He wasn't sure how to receive this. “You...saw...” Vegeta stuttered out. Bulma cut him off. “Vegeta, my turn to speak.” He stiffened up and stared at the directly.   
  
“I'm not going to make a scene but it hurt my feelings..I thought-” She started to sniffle. Vegeta looked like he wanted to speak but Bulma cleared her throat and firmly continued, “However, we are all adults here and will discuss this civilly. So, Vegeta, seems Goku is your new favorite teddy bear.” She snickered out loud at the blushing Saiyans. “Hey what the fu-” Vegeta choked out in irritation. “Cool your jets, it was funny!” Bulma was fully laughing at the pitiful looking red Saiyan next to her.  
  
When she came down from her laughing she became slightly more serious, “So um, what the hell guys? How long has this been going on for?” a smile still gracing her face. Goku started to sweat from her heated gaze, body fidgeting and heart thumping wildly in his chest. He was expecting her to yell out his mistakes and scold him like a child; which is why he was jealous of Vegeta's choice in wife. Bulma always knew how to scold him without feeling like he was less than human.  
  
Since he felt he could trust Bulma to not berate him, Goku spoke up, “Bulma, first I'd like to apologize for what you saw. It was completely unfair to you. The Tournament of Power was the most exciting but the most terrifying experience of my entire life. Even thinking about the erased universes made my body panic. I felt a million different extreme emotions but when I saw Vegeta fall from that platform and finally give me the trust and admiration I had craved from him for these past, what...20 odd years, my heart beat harder and stronger and I felt truly alive with an absolute purpose. I had to protect him and it almost killed me to have such deep emotions mixed with the Ultra Instinct God powers. It almost tore my physical body apart.”   
  
Bulma's eyes widened at the tragic story, a hand over her mouth to hide the pure awe she felt for her amazing friend. “Vegeta only told me a little bit about it, but that's completely insane!” The men took off their seat belts.   
  
Vegeta took off his usual white gloves and grabbed Bulma's hand. She didn't usually get to feel her hands; she noticed they were extremely soft except at the knuckles. His ebony eyes burned into hers. He took a deep breath and shakily spoke softly, “Bulma, you took me in when I had no home, love me and put up with my shit day in and day out. I have been a horrible husband letting pride and ego get in the way.” He looked down, unable to face her eyes starting to get watery.   
  
“Bulma, this isn't easy for me and you've done nothing but treat me with respect, give me complete honesty and always took care of me. Shit. It's taking all the effort I have to be here to say all of this today. I wouldn't be as nervous and jittery about this if you didn't mean anything to me. I fought hard for you at that tournament and my best was not enough. I couldn't save you. I fought a man at my base level when I knew I was out-powered by a large margin...for you, Trunks, and Bulla.”   
  
Goku placed a large hand on Vegeta's back to help soothe him through this. Vegeta started to shake with nerves and took a few deep breaths to continue. Shaking his head he looked back up into her eyes. “This only started last night and I never expected it to end like it did. The tournament awoke a part of me I thought had long died when I was young and under Frieza's control. As weird as it is to say, and as much denial as I put myself through, Kakarot was my first love. I was gone the moment I saw him turn gold on Namek. He was the man I had endeavored to be my entire life to be but let my blatant narcissism blind me to how I really felt. When Kakarot died at the hands of Cell, a part of my soul died with him. Geez, now I sound like a pansy. Base line, I need him and he needs me but we can't move forward without your blessing. Please” Vegeta growled trying to hide the fact he was wrought with new emotions.   
  
Bulma nodded wildly with tears in her eyes at his heartbreaking story. While she loved the man to pieces, she knew Goku held a place deeper in his heart than he would admit even at this level of admission. “Vegeta, you have never said please except in a sarcastic tone to me so you must be serious. Ok. I give my blessing. Fuck, it kind of sucks but makes complete sense when you think about it all.” She chuckled.   
  
“Buckle up and let's go eat some food, I can hear Goku's stomach rumbling like crazy.” Bulma perked up a little and nodded to confirm it with herself that she was ok with this. She started the engine then continued, “Ok, Vegeta, one rule, no matter what, you will be there for your children.” This startled Vegeta, “That-that's it? Of course. Does that mean we can stay in Capsule Corp?” Bulma smiled and put the car in gear. “YUP!” Goku smiled widely at her loud exclamation. “Oh thank you so much Bulma, this means the universe to me. We won't let you down. I want to be there for them as well! Any way I can help, please let me know.”   
  
The car backed out of the driveway and finally headed to the restaurant. Vegeta, having took off his gloves, decided to keep them off. These new feelings bubbling up in his chest made him feel like he didn't need that protection anymore. He could now freely be with the person who he knew he was meant to be with. He lazily drifted his gaze to the orange clad warrior next to him. Though he held his signature annoyed look on his face, inside his heart was pounding with excitement at what was next to come. He wasn't going to let Kakarot get away with just having his way with him. He was going to seduce him and show him what it meant to be in a deep intimate relationship. All of his past was leading up to this exact moment and he thanked his lucky stars he was able to have what he wanted all along.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all piled out of the car and headed to the entrance. Bulma walked up to the head server, introduced herself and by the end of the conversation, he snapped and called his team over to him to discuss the game plan with his staff and then kindly walked the trio to their table.   
  
The service was quick and extremely friendly. Bulma was their voice, ordering meal after meal of their favorite foods. She ordered only the tastiest dish for herself and then called out to the eating beasts, “Hey boys? After this I was hoping you two could spend a little time with Bulla then you can do whatever you want until her bedtime. Don't worry though, you don't have to do this all the time but once in a while is perfectly fine.” Goku tried to speak with his mouth severely full but ended up nodding along with Vegeta. “Good.” She let them finish their large meal in peace after that. /

 

When their stomachs were finally full, Goku pepped up and asked, “ Hey Bulma, would it be ok if you put the capsule away and flew home with us. It's so much quicker and the sky cleared up. You can fly on my back. I won't let you drop. Please?! Your car is so cramped and boring.” Goku's whining made Bulma roll her eyes and agree reluctantly. She properly thanked the staff for their time, food, and mainly patience.   
  
Bulma threw the capsule at the car and they all walked to a nearby alley to take off without causing too much attention. She bunched her fingers into Goku's clothing, holding on for dear life when he slowly started to take off. She forgot how wonderful it was to have the wind fly through her hair and see the clouds all around her. Goku was a ball of warmth that she snuggled into. His scent was a firm reminder of them hunting for dragon balls; white sage mixed with his sweet musk. For a fleeting moment, Bulma was jealous of Vegeta getting to enjoy this scent on a more intimate level. She had always wondered what it would be like with Goku but she knew it would never happen under any circumstance. She mentally shrugged to herself and hid those thoughts back into her closet of secrets.   
  
They landed with a soft thud on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. Panchy walked outside with a tiny Bulma-like baby in her arms whispering sweet baby babble into the blanket making the tiny baby coo with delight. Bulma thanked her mother and took Bulla from her only to hand her off to the prince. He took her carefully and tried his hardest not to smile but one snuck through but only briefly. Goku walked up to him and made a silly face and baby babble at the tiny new born. She kicked, grateful for the attention.   
  
Vegeta levitated slowly into the air holding the tiny child close to his body and raised his energy level to help her start to memorize the feeling of his ki nearby. Goku came up behind him, wrapped an arm around the smaller man and snuck in a small kiss to his cheek when Bulma walked away from them.   
  
Vegeta blushed and remembered back when they faced Goku Black that it was mentioned Goku had never kissed his wife. He gasped to himself when he realized he was Goku's first kiss. A devious plot formed in the older man's thoughts that brought a mischievous smirk to his face. While learning about this man, inside and out, he would show him the true meaning of romance and unconditional love. The fun was only about to begin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my sappy crap. Vegeta is truly shook by the Tournament of Power events so OOC Vegeta is technically in character...in a sense...?
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for comments. It is 100% true that feedback feeds the author. Please please please tell me what you all think! 
> 
> Being a Mom takes its toll on me so I may take a few days before writing more. Plus I also have online school. Tiresome but I will not quit this story. I hope to take it the long haul! Tell me if it sucks, suggestions, anything. Love the attention! 
> 
> Thanks all! 
> 
> Lilota <3

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> AN: Thank you so much for reading. This is my first story on Ao3. I love reading all of the different variations of Kakaveg stories. I've been a fan of fanfiction since 2002 and can't wait to write more stories. 
> 
> Please leave a comment/review and tell me what you think! Much Love!
> 
> Lilota


End file.
